A stepping exercise machine is common fitness equipment. In general, a stepping exercise machine is suitable for some people unable to exercise a lot, especially the elderly. A conventional stepping exercise machine can assist the user in swinging left and right like running, thereby enhancing the strength of exercise, enhancing a full-body workout, effectively exercising the lower body and upper body, including the abdomen and heart, effectively enhancing the cardiopulmonary function, reducing the fat of the abdomen, waist, buttocks and legs, and shaping the buttocks, thighs and body.
The conventional stepping exercise machine includes a base and a pedal connected with the base. The linkage structure of this stepping exercise machine is complicated, so the stepping exercise machine is relatively heavy and large in size. The installation is time-consuming and laborious. It is inconvenient for carrying the stepping exercise machine. Besides, the stepping exercise machine occupies a lot of space. These are unfavorable for popularization and application of the stepping exercise machine. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.